Episode 8 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the eighth episode of the drama, Hana Yori Dango Returns. It first aired on February 23, 2007 on TBS. The episode was followed by "Painful goodbye in the rain" on March 2. In order to be with Tsukushi Makino, Tsukasa Domyoji begs Rui Hanazawa to give up pursuing her and plans to break off his engagement. Later, Kaede Domyoji returns to Japan to discuss the merger with Shigeru Okawahara's parents. Plot In Tsukasa Domyoji's bedroom, he tells Shigeru Okawahara that he tried to like her. She points out that he "not try at all." Shigeru then proceeds to take off her clothes and asks if he "feels anything, to which simply replies "no". She puts her clothes back on, but refuses to listen to anything he says. Finally, when he says that he loves Tsukushi Makino, Shigeru hurls a chair across the room. Tsukushi hears the noise and goes to check the room. She sees Shigeru on top of him and quickly runs out. Tsukasa, not seeing Tsukushi, tells Shigeru to "beat him up" if she wants. The next day, Tsukushi meets with Rui Hanazawa. He says "I'm not to give up on you," before she can say anything. Tsukushi tells him that she "cannot respond to his feelings" and is prepared for a possible "painful" journey with Tsukasa. Later, Tsukushi is getting ready for work at Tsukasa's house when Shigeru knocks on her door. She lies to Tsukushi about the previous night, saying that "Tsukasa tried to force himself on her." Meanwhile, Tsukasa visits Rui at his house. He gets on his knees and begs Rui to give up on Tsukushi. Rui is moved by the display, having never seen Tsukasa apologize before. The next day, Rui asks Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka to tell Tsukushi to "do her best." On her way from school, Tsukasa approaches Tsukushi and promises to protect her. Tsukushi is about to ask him about Shigeru's earlier comments. Tsukasa assumes she is thinking about his mother and informs Tsukushi that she coming back to Japan. That night, Tsukushi tries to tell Tama that she cannot work there anymore. Kaede then arrives home and Tsukushi hides herself. She asks Tama about Tsukushi and becomes angry when she reveals that she has visited the house often. Tama reminds Kaede of her father-in-law's wish and tells her that she is has "no right to interfere". Later, Tsukushi thanks her for coming to her defense. Meanwhile, Nishida tells Tsukasa about Tama standing up to his mother. Kaede walks in and appears suspicious about Nishida being there. He quickly tells her that he was just informing Tsukasa about him having dinner with Shigeru's parents later. Kaede takes this moment to remind Tsukasa about Ken Uchida, saying "think carefully before you act." The next day, Tsukasa arrives at the venue. He plans to apologize to Shigeru's parent, however, she tells him ominously that she has a "backup plan." At the table, Shigeru announces "I to call off this wedding" and then cites her reasons. She also asks her father to carry on with the merger. Afterwards, Shigeru apologizes to Tsukasa "for getting in between him and Tsukushi." She then leaves after asking him to "make Tsukushi happy." At the same, Tsukushi receives a farewell voicemail from Shigeru, who tells her that she is going back to New York. Tsukushi quickly calls Tsukasa and he asks Rui to give her a ride to the airport. She catches up with Shigeru just as she is about to walk through the gate with her parents. Tsukushi is at a loss for words as Shigeru waves goodbye. Before she leaves, Tsukushi calls her "Shigeru" instead of the formal "Shigeru-san". Shigeru smiles and waves one last time. Tsukasa arrives and grasps Tsukushi's hand. She lets go when she see Tsukasa's mother watching them. Cast and characters Other *Sara Hinata *Tsubaki Domyoji *Tsukasa Domyoji's grandfather Guest roles *Katsuhiko Sasaki (Shigeru's father) *Natsuko Tanaka (young Tama) *Ryo Yakura (Tama's husband) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) *Yumi Mitani (Shigeru's mother) Ratings Notes *This episode specifically covers chapters one hundred and thirty-three through one hundred and thirty-five. It also retains elements from the "Tsukasa's Fiancée, Shigeru Arc" and "New York Arc". References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes